vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
New Zealand
|adoption = 24 March 1902 |image2 = United-Tribes-1834.png |caption2 = Flag of the United Tribes of New Zealand (historical) |designer2 = |adoption2 = March 1834 |FotW = nz }} The flag of New Zealand is a defaced Blue Ensign with the Union Flag in the canton, and four red stars with white borders to the right. The stars' pattern represents the asterism within the constellation of , the Southern Cross. As well as the National Flag, the NZ Blue Ensign also serves as the Naval Jack, Government Ensign, and the Vehicle Flag for the Prime Minister, Government Ministers, and New Zealand Ambassadors/High Commissioners. New Zealand's first flag, the flag of the , was adopted in 1834, six years before New Zealand became a British colony following the signing of the in 1840. Chosen by an assembly of Māori chiefs at Waitangi in 1834, the flag was of a St George's Cross with another St. George's Cross (albeit with black fumbriation) in the canton containing four eight-pointed stars on a blue field. After the formation of the colony in 1840, British ensigns began to be used. The current flag was designed and adopted for use on Colonial ships in 1869, was quickly adopted as New Zealand's national flag, and given statutory recognition in 1902. Current ensigns and municipal/regional flags Royal_Standard_of_New_Zealand.svg.png|New Zealand Royal Standard Flag_of_the_Governor-General_of_New_Zealand.svg.png|Governor-General's Flag rnzaf (2).gif|Royal New Zealand Air Force Ensign kiwi-CUSTOMS.jpg|NZ Customs Service Ensign Civil_Ensign_of_New_Zealand.svg.png|Civil Ensign Civil_Air_Ensign_of_New_Zealand.svg.png|Civil Air Ensign Flag_of_New_Zealand_Police.svg.png|New Zealand Police Ensign nz^fire.gif|NZ Fire Service Ensign Naval_Ensign_of_New_Zealand.svg.png|Royal New Zealand Naval Ensign New_Zealand_Yacht_Ensign.svg.png|NZ Yacht Ensign auckland.jpg|Flag of the City of Auckland Flagofwellington.gif|Flag of the City of Wellington Nelson_flag.svg.png|Flag of the City of Nelson Chch_FLAG.jpg|Flag of the City of Christchurch Flag_of_Palmerston_North,_New_Zealand.png|Flag of the City of Palmerston North nz_mtino.gif|Maori Sovereignty flag Flag_of_the_Chatham_Islands_(unofficial).png|Chatham Island Flag_of_Otago.svg.png|Flag of Otago Province Proposed flags 2015–16 referendum For several decades there has been about changing the flag. In 2015 and 2016, on a flag change took place with voting on the second final stage closing on 24 March 2016. Over 10,000 designs were submitted by the public. From these, the Flag Consideration Panel created a of 40 flags, which was then further narrowed down to a shortlist of four (see below). A fifth design, "Red Peak", was added after a campaign on social media. The first referendum in November–December 2015 let people rank these five designs in order of preference. The winner, 's "Silver Fern (Black, White & Blue)", took on the current flag in the second referendum in March 2016. The country voted to keep the existing flag by 57% to 43%. File:Silver Fern (Black, White & Blue).svg|NZ flag proposal . Winner of the first stage of the 2015–16 referendum, but lost to the current flag in the second. File:Silver Fern (Red, White & Blue).svg|NZ flag proposal "Silver Fern (Red, White & Blue)" by Kyle Lockwood 875px-NZ flag design Silver Fern (Black & White) by Alofi Kanter.png|NZ flag proposal "Silver Fern (Black & White)" by Alofi Kanter NZ flag design Koru (Black) by Andrew Fyfe.png|NZ flag proposal "Koru (Black)" by Andrew Fyfe. NZ flag design Red Peak by Aaron Dustin.svg.png|NZ flag proposal Other proposals nz!koru.gif|NZ flag proposal . A version without the black band was entered into the referendum, but was removed from the longlist due to a copyright claim. arrow-kiwi.png|NZ Flag proposal "Kiwi Gate-Crasher" by Dean Thomas File:NZ flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:NZ flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:NZ flag proposal Hans 3.png| File:NZ flag proposal Hans 4.png| File:NZ flag proposal Hans 5.png| File:NZ flag proposal Hans 6.png| design-2.JPG|NZ flag proposal #2 by Dean Thomas design-1.GIF|NZ flag proposal #3 by Dean Thomas "Past, Present, and Future" (2015), designed by Graham Hodson from Bay of Plenty.svg|NZ flag proposal "Past, Present, and Future", by Graham Hodson RNZAF-3.png|NZ North Island flag proposal by Dean Thomas RNZAF-4.png|NZ South Island flag proposal by Dean Thomas nzl flag.png|NZ Flag proposal named ' The Black Ensign' the flag was made dark grey for colour contrast. Designed by Cameron J Smith 2018. Proposal Flag of New Zealand.svg|Proposal for a flag for New Zealand. By Qaz Mar 2014,Jan 2020 (details and more versions) Proposal Flag of New Zealand 6.svg|Proposal for a flag for New Zealand. By Qaz Jan 2020 (details and more versions) Category:New Zealand Category:Countries